Baron Geddon
Summary Baron Geddon is one of the eldest of all fire elementals and Ragnaros’s right hand during the beginning of the war against the titans. During one of the first battles against the titan attackers, Geddon was defeated and forced into humiliating retreat, causing him to be demoted. His replacement was the flamewaker Majordomo Executus. Geddon was infuriated that a creature not purely of fire replaced him, a noble among the elementals, and thus in an effort to regain his master’s faith, Baron Geddon planned the now legendary betrayal of Thunderaan the Windseeker. In the midst of a great battle, Geddon separated the massive lightning elemental from his allies, and together with Garr and Ragnaros, they ambushed the great elemental in an effort to steal his power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Baron Geddon Origin: Warcraft Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years Classification: Former Lieutenant of Ragnaros, Former Commander of Ragnaros, Fire Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement, Levitation, Elemental Intangibility, Aura, Inorganic Physiology, Absorption (Absorbed some of the essence of Thunderaan), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation via Ignite Mana (Can explosively ignite one's magical power), Explosion Manipulation via Living Bomb (Can cause an individual to spontaneously explode from the inside-out) and Self-Destruction, Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification via Armageddon. Limited Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Living Bomb is unable to be nullified by any form of anti-magic). Attack Potency: At least City level (One of the three figures responsible for the defeat of Prince Thunderaan, who is likely stronger than the Conclave of Wind due to being their superior and also due to having been promoted as the new replacement Elemental Lord for Al'Akir as possibly the second or third most powerful wind elemental of Azeroth. Comparable in power to the lieutenants of the other elemental forces). Speed: Unknown (Can contest against Thunderaan who claims to be "everywhere") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class (Comparable to the other Elemental Lieutenants). Durability: At least City level Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters. Comparable to Garr who possesses a range of 45 yards. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Among the oldest and most experienced of Azeroth and the Fireland’s fire elementals. An extremely capable tactician and strategist who was able to lead the legendary betrayal against Thunderaan. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Armageddon: An ability that renders a single individual unable to move or perform any form of magic. Inferno: An ability that involves Geddon’s fiery aura. While casting, Geddon will burn all those nearby on various intervals, though he is unable to effectively move while utilizing this ability. Ignite Mana: A magic-based ability that ignites an opponent’s magic power, causing one’s magical energy to spontaneously combust and damage an individual from the inside-out while rendering the magic power unusable. Living Bomb: Baron Geddon’s most notable ability. Geddon casts a spell on an individual such that, in ten seconds, an individual will spontaneously combust and eventually explode. This ability is notably unable to be nullified by any form of anti-magic, though it can be shielded against. Self-Destruction: Upon near-defeat, Baron Geddon self-destructs, as if he had casted Living Bomb on himself, though the magnitude of the blast will be significantly greater. Gallery BaronGeddon.gif|'Baron Geddon' in Hearthstone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Blizzard Category:Warcraft Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7